Electronic devices perform various functions including, for example, communication. Electronic devices require electricity or power to operate. Therefore, the electronic devices typically require at least one built-in structure so that they can be grounded. To this end, a ground structure is typically supported using, for example, a conductive tape, a conductive sponge, or a clip structure in the electronic devices.
When using a conductive tape, since the conductive tape is attached in a state in which a lot of segmental sections are provided to a printed circuit board, stable grounding may not be obtained due to resin overflow in the segmental sections, causing a performance deviation.
When using a conductive sponge, since a Z-axis (that is along the vertical direction) compression ratio (e.g., 30-40%) for device coupling should be considered, a large-thickness mounting space is required. A conductive sponge is vulnerable to oxidation corrosion, temperature variation, etc., and may be permanently deformed if it is compressed for a long period of time. As described above, in the case of using a conductive sponge or a conductive tape, stable grounding may not be achieved, and a large space for mounting a component may be required if an additional contact component is used, thereby making it difficult to make a slim product.